galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Alien Pegassa
Alien Pegassa appeared in 1967 TV series called Ultraseven. Alien Pegassa (ペガッサ星人 Pegassa Seijin) also known as "Pegassan", are a race of alien creatures from the planet Pegassa originally featured in the 1967 tokusatsu TV series, Ultra Seven. Alien Pegassa appeared in episode 6, "Dark Zone". The people of Pegassa were once the leading technological power in the galaxy, but they were forced to vacate their world due to worsening weather conditions. They built Pegassa City, a city in space, to house their entire civilization. However their city's power power source began to weaken, which almost caused it to crash into the Earth. To avoid the deaths of millions the Ultra Garrison offered to house the Alien Pegassa on Earth, but the leaders of Peagassa city did not want to negotiate with humans, whom they consider to be less intelligent lifeforms. The Ultra Garrison was forced to destroy the Pegassa city, but many of the Pegassa's people secretly escaped to Earth. Using his Dark Zone disguise, an Alien Pegassa managed to infiltrate the Ultra Garrison base, and was quickly discovered by Anne as he was hiding in her quarters. Alien Pegassa claimed to be a friendly alien warning Earth about an impending attack on it's people, and attracted the attention of the entire base's crew. The Ultra Garrison was sent into space and found spaceships that were not moving or responding. It was at that moment that Pegassa told the Ultra Garrison that the main ship was in fact Pegassa City, his home. The city's power systems were now severely damaged, and it was now on its way to colliding with the Earth. Alien Pegassa told the Ultra Garrison that they would have to change the Earth's orbit to avoid collision. Dan and Anne, asked him about Pegassa City, and he told them that Pegassa City was 80,000 times heavier than it appears, and would destroy the Earth if they collide. Dan and Anne asked if there was a way to prevent the collision, but Alien Pegassa only responded, "Just change your planet's orbit", as he was under the impression that Earth's technology was more advanced than it actually was. Dan told him that Earthlings couldn't change their planet's orbit, to which Alien Pegassa got angry and called Earthlings "primitive backwards space creatures", and didn't answer anything after that. The TDF decided to destroy Pegassa City by launching a nuclear missile at it, and gave Ultra Garrison time to evacuate the city's population, but the Pegassans that inhabit it believed that the nuclear missile couldn't destroy their city, so they did nothing. The missile, however, successfully obliterated Pegassa City and its populace. Then Alien Pegassa, who was unaware that his home had been destroyed, told Anne and Dan to get away from Earth. He revealed that he was in fact an agent sent by Pegassa City to destroy Earth in case things went wrong. Alien Pegassa escaped from the base into the streets to after summoning a bomb in Anne's room. Dan managed to catch up with him and turned into Ultraseven after Pegassa tried to explain the situation. After dodging a few shots from blaster, Ultraseven used the Eye Slugger to hit disarm him, greatly injuring his arm and letting him escape, as the hero flew into space to destroy the bomb. Powers and Abilities * Dark Zone (ダークゾーン Dāku Zōn): Alien Pegassa can encase himself in a black shadow that allows him to suck in moving objects and take over communications. He can call this mode off at will. In Ultraseven EVOLUTION, this was expanded upon revealing it to be a pocket dimension. * Earth-Annihilation Bomb: Alien Pegassa can summon an Earth-destruction bomb by raising his arms into the air. This bomb is capable of drilling towards the Earth's core. * Pegassa Gun (ペガッサガン Pegassa Gan): Alien Pegassa is equipped with a pistol that can shoot projectiles as powerful as dynamite, being able to level buildings. This pistol is also able to tank attacks like Ultraseven's Eye Slugger. * Human Disguise: Alen Pegassa can disguise themselves as humans to blend in with society. Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Males Category:Characters Portrayed by Masaharu Satō Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1967 Category:Ultraman Universe